to Suna from Konoha
by Azriel Vincettia
Summary: This is a Gaara/Neji fic. there will be no further updates, this is more of an inpsiration piece.


_The Kazekage sat alone in his meeting room, waiting for the arrival of Konoha's diplomat. As the time slowly ticked on, Gaara began to wonder just who exactly would be coming._

_A crease began to form in his brow as he draws to the forefront and recalles people from his time spent in Konoha and during the chunnin exams so many years ago._

_The first most predominate thought is that of Rock Lee, the young shinobi, who's life he had nearly taken out of sheer blood lust._

_Gaara mentally shuddered, of all people, Lee is the only one he wishes not to see, he didn't think he would be able to face that_ particular sin. More names and faces swarmed his mind, each a basic recollection of facts at best, until one stood out from among the ruthlessly clean archives of the Kazekage's mind;

Hyuga Neji.

The former Jinchuriki's heart skipped a beat as he vividly remembered the beautiful Hyuga. The first Gaara had seen him was in the preliminary rounds of the third exam, when he was battling the Hyuuga heir, Hinata.

The memory made Gaara's lower stomach ache with heat as he recalled the fluid movements the byakugan carrier had utilized, how his lithe body, so beautiful and deadly, performed amazing feats of show, all the while, taking the life of another.

It was that day, while standing on a balcony, watching the two contenders battle, that Gaara, for the first time in his life, had felt a genuine want for another. It had at first been a faint spark, little noticed and overshadowed by Shukaku's raging blood lust. But as people say, it only takes a little seed to sprout into a mighty oak.

A light knocking brought him back to the present and out of his reverie. 

"Enter." His smooth rasping voice was soon answered by the creaking of the meeting room door and a messengers quick, informative reply.

"Gaara-sama, the emissary sent by the lord Hokage, Uzumaki-sama, has arrived and awaits audience."

"Escort him in, and leave us in peace." Gaara leaves no room for questions not wanting to worry about anyone barging in during the meeting, so with a curt nod, the messenger starts back down the hall.

A heavy silence ensued, broken only by Gaara's own deep, regular breathing. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he began to hear footsteps down his hall, and a hushed conversation between his messenger and the diplomat. The door creaked once more when opened again, and the emissary stepped in.

Long, dark-brown hair cascaded over broad shoulders, rippling in time with his every movement. His tall form strode in with a sense of pride, not lost to the Kazekage's analytical gaze. Their eyes met and locked, and Gaara soon became lost in the depths of the pale violet-tinged eyes he had come to desire so much over the years.

The messenger was hesitant to speak, but finally his voice interceded the rapport of the two men, and pulled the red-head thoughts towards him.

"Lord Kazekage, this is-"

"Hyuga Neji, the ambassador from Naruto-san of the Leaf."

Seeing as his presence was no longer needed, the messenger bowed his head and exited the room, leaving the two diplomats alone.

Tension built to an unbearable point, as Gaara took his time examining what the years had done to the lilac eyed man. A long, lean frame had come from his new height, sinewy muscles playing under the other man's clothing.

The Hyuuga had become something so much more than Gaara had been expecting, and his blood quickened at what he now faced. The silence was finally broken when the smooth, velvety voice Neji had developed wafted through the air.

"Greetings Lord Kazekage from Konohagakure," and a moment later, he added in a slightly deeper, seductive tone," and myself."

A shiver ran down Gaara's spine, and melted into a molten pool of lava in the pit of his stomach. He glanced down and mentally thanked the fact that at this particular moment, he was seated. With a self-restrained sigh, he motioned for Neji to take his seat to the left of him, to begin business.

The two shinobi began relating tales and mission accounts from the allied villages, adding every detail as to verify the truthfulness. Along the way, small comments as to how the two had grown in the time apart, subtle compliments that were just shy of flirting.

As the meeting progressed into the evening, Neji began taking the bulk of the conversation, leaving Gaara a content listener, his mind drifting to…other things, Neji's voice playing a large factor in his dazed fantasies. Glancing at the clock and realizing the time, Gaara quickly apologized for the time.

"I'm sorry. It would appear I've forgotten all about lunch…you must be hungry." Gaara asked with a coy twitch of his lips. As he spoke he leaned back in his chair so that his hips were pushed to the edge, head canted to the side and resting on his fist; which he propped his elbow on the arm of his seat. He knew he was probably pushing it, but he hadn't encountered any hostility to his advances thus far.

"Yes, actually. If it isn't too much trouble…" Neji trailed off while his eyes traveled down and then back up the aqua eyed mans body languorously before settling back on his face in a heated, liquid gaze.

"I'd like a Gaara a la desk with a side dish of squirming and begging uke. a delicacy I can't find in Konoha, seems to be something I can only get here in the sand." Neji purred out casually as he leaned forward like a predator that had found something tasty.

His eyes were alight with interest and roving over the red heads form, taking in the sight.

He could practically feel those eyes caressing his skin with a hot, molten touch, setting his senses tingling with interest. He wanted this…had wanted this, for a very long time.

"Of course." he said, slightly breathless, his voice sounding inviting. 

'Kami, don't let this be a dream.' Gaara prayed to himself.

" We've also got Gaara a la chair, wall and bed. Though window seems to be a Suna favorite." He said, while standing and turning so that he was no longer in his chair, but resting with his back against the desk invitingly, beckoning the Hyuuga to accept the challenge in lusty aqua eyes.

An animalistic smirk graced the raven-haired male's lips as he rose and fitted his hips snuggly with Gaara's leaning close so that his lips teased the aroused red-heads in a tantalizingly brief meeting.

"Mmmm…sounds _delicious._"


End file.
